The present invention relates to a nozzle and adjust module and, more particularly, to a nozzle and adjust module of chemicals when wafers are processed during the integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing process.
A prior art nozzle system for rotating wafers mainly uses a pump to extract chemicals from an acid-providing system to a spray head of a chemical reaction chamber, and then sprays the chemicals on the front surfaces of rotating wafers via the nozzle of the spray head, thereby completing the supply of chemicals for the rotating wafers.
In the prior art, the nozzle is fixed in the spray head, and the spraying direction of chemicals is perpendicular to the surface of the wafer. Therefore, back spilling may easily occur, resulting in contamination of the wafer. Although the nozzle can make straight reciprocation or level swing along with the spray arm, these types of motions apply only to open reaction chambers, and cannot be adopted in closed reaction chambers. Moreover, the angle and height of the nozzle cannot be adjusted to match the necessity of manufacturing process.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a nozzle and adjust module. The present invention relates to a nozzle and adjust module of chemicals when wafers are processed during the IC manufacturing process. In the present invention, chemicals required for the manufacturing process are extracted by a pump to a nozzle in a spray head via the passage of a spray arm, and are then sprayed on the surfaces of wafers in a specially designed angle matching to the rotation direction of the wafers, thereby completing the supply of chemicals. Uniform coating can be achieved, and contamination due to back spilling will not easily arise.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nozzle and adjust module, which can provide five different chemicals, and the height of whose spray arm can be adjusted to match the necessity of manufacturing process. In other words, the acid-spraying system can apply to both closed and open fabrication environments.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a nozzle and adjust module, wherein two rotating mechanisms manually adjustable are designed on the spray arm thereof in consideration of conveniences of maintenance and assembly/disassembly. The highly flexible adjusting mechanism of the present invention can meet the requirements of future common or special manufacturing processes.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a nozzle and adjust module comprising a spray head and nozzle mechanism and a closed reaction chamber formed of an upper cover of reaction chamber and a rotation chuck. The spray head and nozzle mechanism is used for spraying chemicals and meeting the requirements of the manufacturing process calling for specific angle of nozzle. The spray head has a plurality of sideward grooves of specific angle and a plurality of ball seats for the placement of nozzles and ball connectors, respectively. Each sideward groove has a nozzle depressor to cover the ball connector. Thereby, the nozzle can be tilted a proper angle and adjusted. The top end of the nozzle is connected to an acid-providing system via a bent pipe.
A cover plate of spray head joins a connecting plate so that the levels of the spray head and the upper cover of reaction chamber can be adjusted through a level adjusting mechanism of the spray head. The spray head also has a ringed channel to suck up the upper cover by means of vacuum clamping. Contamination of wafers due to particles generated when screwing screws can be avoided. Moreover, an acid-resistant O-ring is matched to prevent the leakage of chemicals.
The level adjusting mechanism of the spray head comprises a connecting plate and a level adjusting plate. The level adjusting plate has a plurality of sets of adjusting studs and locking studs. Moreover, an outer housing of reaction chamber and a spray arm are fixed on the level adjusting plate using a clamping block and a clamping stud, respectively.
The rotation mechanism of the present invention comprises a spray arm and a rotation seat. A clamping stud of the rotation seat clamps the spray arm and is placed on a supporting seat. The rotation seat and the supporting seat are connected via a bearing so that the spray arm can rotate freely. The whole spray arm is clamped steadily. Two sets of rotation seats and supporting seats are adopted so that they can be evenly fixed on an elevating plate. The elevating plate is locked with an elevating slide block. Once an elevating motor starts to rotate, the elevating slide block will be driven by a screw bar to generate straight motion, thereby driving the spray arm to make straight elevation.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: